Tease
by ShannonSkellington
Summary: Sexually frustrated, Nero has been teasing Dante in an attempt to get him to snap and finally take the younger demon hunter. Will his plan work? DantexNero.


**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the characters of Devil May Cry.  
This was an idea I had floating around in my head. Enjoy. ^-^_**

* * *

To put it simply, he's pissed.

Maybe that isn't the right word. Frustrated. Annoyed. Aggravated. Really, any of those work. Whatever.

He's going to break. I know he will. It's only a matter of time.

And I'll love every minute of it.

I know that he's in love with me. I knew it the second he asked me to live with him. It was practically palpable, the affection he felt. And he tried to pass the invitation off as something ordinary.

_I could always use another hand at Devil May Cry. Two demon slayers are better than one._

Sure. _That_ was the reason.

I'm not sure why, exactly, but then again it isn't really my business. You can't hate someone for having feelings. And to be honest, I love him too. True, I pumped him full of bullets and thrust a giant sword through his heart when we first met. He lived, of course, with the demonic blood pumping through his veins. But things have changed since then. He's still the cocky bastard he was when we met.

But I love that about him.

Maybe what I've been doing is unfair. I often think about that after. But then again, I tend to contradict myself. He's never really acted on his feelings. Always claims he's too busy. Besides the occasional kiss, there is absolutely no evidence that we're together. Are we even together? I don't know. And that's what pisses me off. Maybe it makes me seem childish, but I don't care. He's always the one that needs to be above everyone else. It's, dare I say, fun to see him get so frustrated.

* * *

I watch him from the doorway, my arms crossed across my chest, the claws of my bringer tapping against my forearm. His back is to me. His shoulders are broad; the muscles in his back are clearly visible through the shirt he wears. God, his back is sexy. I imagine it bare, my hands gripping it tightly…

I shake my head lightly, and allow my arms to slip down to my sides. A grin slides across my features, and I walk over to him.

He knows I'm here. Just as I always know when he is near. The aura his demonic side gives off is very easily found, and vice versa is mine to his. But he doesn't seem to care. He doesn't turn, but keeps his back to me as he prepares a cup of coffee. I don't hesitate. I slide my body right against his. He is larger compared to me, but I'm not intimidated. Not one bit. Had I been taller, I would have whispered in his ear, but that was not the case. He has a good inch on me, and I would feel like an idiot standing on the tips of my toes.

He's warm. He's always warm. I feel his body immediately tense against mine, but still he makes no move. I wrap my demonic arm up around his taller waist, dragging my claws lightly over his clothed body. A low groan slips from his throat, causing me to shiver slightly. I continue, moving my claws along his abs. I smile.

"You like that, Dante?" I tease.

I grunt as my back collides with the wall. The impact is so strong; the breath is knocked from my lungs. I barely have time to recapture the air before lips descend on mine hungrily. His large hands slip around my waist, pulling me into him. A gasp slips from me into his mouth as he forces my lips apart with his tongue. I meet the wet muscle with my own, battling him for dominance. My azure eyes slide half-closed as my arms slide up, wrapping around his neck.  
His large hands slide down from my waist and cup my ass, and he grinds his hips against mine.

_Shit._ I curse as I feel myself begin to grow hard. I pull away from him in order to breathe. Dante takes the opportunity to explore my neck, his tongue trailing across the skin. I lean my head back, shuddering, a soft moan slipping from my throat.

As I pant softly to reclaim air, I hear his voice, low, "Dammit, Nero."

I grin again, "Something wrong, old man?"

He doesn't answer. Instead, he nips at a rather sensitive area on my neck; my pulse point.

My body automatically arches at the ministration, and I moan lightly.

His lips meet mine again. A deep, passionate kiss.

And then it's gone. The warmth disappears, as the other's body moves away from mine. Anger surges up inside of me. It's the same thing every time. He always pulls away, as if he must stop himself before we continue. It's infuriating.

I glare, cross my arms; I begin to say something, but Dante cuts me off. "I have work to do." He mutters, retrieving the coffee and walking out of the kitchen.

I know it's not because he's not ready. Dante is a complete horn dog. Anyone could tell from the posters of women in his office, or the magazines. It isn't a question of whether or not he's comfortable with being with another male either. He was the first one to kiss me. The first to run his hands along my body expertly, though he'd never touched me before. It was obvious that he knew what he was doing, even if I wasn't a woman.

We've never gotten past that, however. Never gone "all the way". And I want to. I might be a virgin, but the way I feel with Dante assures me that I'm ready for whatever he has to offer. At least I think I am. No. I _know_ I am. You'd think that I could simply talk it out with the guy. But that's not how I am. Talking never solves anything. Action does, and I'll admit that I'm stubborn.

I've been at this for a month or so now. Daily, I put aside the emotions. I find him when he least expects it, and I have myself a little fun. By now, I know a few areas. His back, particularly along his spine, his abs, the right side of his abdomen. I've found that I can get him to shudder when I trail the claws of my Devil Bringer on his bare skin. I usually start out on top, and end up on bottom. You see, Dante doesn't like to be toyed with all that much. It pisses him off to no end. But that's my goal. I want to see how far I can push him. I want him to break and take me; make me his and only his.

I bring my human hand up to my flushed face, the thoughts provoking images in my mind that cause my heartbeat to pick up. Shaking my head, I sigh. If I can't get Dante to love me soon, I think I'll go insane.

* * *

He's in his office now, leaning back in the large, leather chair, his boots resting atop the desk. His ivory head is titled back, and he stares at the ceiling. The expression on his face tells me that he's thinking about something. I don't mull over what it could be for more than a second.

I walk over and stand beside him. He doesn't look away from the ceiling, and my expression changes, turning aggravated. I slid a leg over carefully, and straddle him. Strong hands slowly slide to my waist as his legs drop from the desk, boots thudding loudly on the wooden floor. At the same time, he looks up, sky blue eyes meeting my own. His face is blank, unreadable. I rest my hands on either of his shoulders, and I lean down, meeting our lips. A small groan slips from him as I push my weight down on his leather-clad lap. I take the opportunity to slip my tongue between his lips, but his own immediately shoves mine back, forcing its way into my mouth. I told you he doesn't like to be on bottom...I was surprised that he didn't throw me back onto the desk the second I settled on him. Maybe he just doesn't care. The thought causes me to growl softly, my devil side flaring up with anger. Why doesn't he care? Why doesn't he do something? I can feel Dante's devil side respond to my own. But they are both smoldering, quiet inside of us; no reason to trigger at the moment.

My hands on his shoulders move to his hair, entangling themselves in the white strands. I pull his head closer, deepening the kiss, my tongue battling angrily. I can't help it. Whenever I do this, I tend to get pissed. Really pissed. Though I do enjoy it at the same time. Dante's hands move down to cup my ass again. He must like it; he does it almost every time. But that causes me to get even angrier. If he likes it, why doesn't he try to see more?

I growl, nipping at his lip. The anger is building inside of me slowly. He growls back, his hands sliding up. They move under my navy shirt and over the muscles in my back. I shudder, unable to contain a soft moan. His hands are hot, burning a trail on my skin. The anger begins to die down, replaced with lust. Lust I've felt for the longest time. All for this man. I grind weakly against his hips, pressing the growing bulge in my jeans against him.

"Nero…" his voice, low and husky, makes me shiver. "Nero, I can't." he groans again when I slide a hand down between us, stroking his clothed erection. I ignore him, as I always do. I don't care what you say, Dante. I _can_.

An angered growl soon rises to my ears. I stop my ministration to look into his narrowed sky blue eyes, glaring right back. He stands, forcing me off of him and to my feet. I stumble a little, but catch myself, and straighten. As he turns to leave, I capture his arm with my Devil Bringer.

"What the fuck?" I snarl, the rage boiling, "What is it? What's wrong with me?"

"It's not y-"

I release his arm, "Oh, spare me the it's-not-you-it's-me bullshit!" My hands fist at my sides, "I've been trying for weeks to get us to go further!"

He flares up as well, teeth bared, "That's what all of this was? You just wanted a quick fuck, kid?"

I stammer eyes wide. He caught me off guard with that one, "N-no." I swallow hard, "I…"

"You think that what you've been doing is fair? And I should go along with it just to fucking please you?"

"No!" I shout, shaking with anger, "That's not the reason!" I look away from him, gritting my teeth, and then it comes out, "I'm in love with you, asshole!"

He pauses, mouth open, but nothing comes out.

"I thought you were in love with me too." I continue, panting slightly. "Maybe I shouldn't have done what I've been doing, but what the hell was I going to do? Ask you kindly to 'please, fuck me'?"

A shadow looms over me, and I look up into those sky blue eyes. Dante is smirking, "I _am_ in love with you, Nero."

I continue to look at him, confusion across my features.

A strong arm slides around my waist, pulling me into his body. He takes my chin, "I just wanted to hear you say it."

"That…was seriously…the reason?" I glare at him, shaking my head as my cheeks flush bright red, "Are you fucking serious? That's all I had to say?"

His body vibrates as he laughs.

"You…are seriously a piece of work, old man." Sighing, I shake my head.

"Well, now that you've said it…" his stubble grazes the skin of my collarbone, warm lips attaching to my neck.

My blush deepens.

* * *

"Ah…hah…Dante..."

The only reply I receive is an increase in pace, his tongue swirling feverishly around my cock. His head bobs up and down. The warmth is unbearable, and I feel myself near completion.

"D-Dante, I'm going to c-"I throw my head back into the pillow, moaning loudly as I release inside of his mouth.

He swallows and pulls away, grinning down at me. "That didn't take long."

"Shut up." I hiss.

He chuckles, and leans down, his hot mouth descending on one of my perk nipples. His fingers take the other, tweaking it. I arch upwards, groaning softly. The sensations in my body are foreign, but welcome; things I've never felt before, but have wanted for oh so long. Especially at the hands of this man.

Dante pulls away, and I give him a disappointed look. He merely smiles, his fingers sliding up and over my chest. They move across my chin, and probe at my lips, asking for entrance. I part them and take two of the digits into my mouth. Closing my eyes, I trail my tongue over them, sucking and coating them generously with saliva. I hear a small growl above me, which causes a shiver to run along my spine. Dante removes the fingers and trails them down my thigh, then around to my entrance. I jerk my body when he slides both digits inside, gasping at the uncomfortable feeling. My hands tighten their hold on his strong arms.

"Nero…" he soothes, "Relax your muscles, then it won't hurt as badly."

"Nng…" I cover my mouth to stifle another groan, "Easy for you to say, old man-AH!" I arch as his fingers brush something inside of me. Dante smiles, scissoring his fingers to stretch me, and then he brushes that sweet spot again.

My hold on him tightens, the claws of my bringer digging into his flesh. I moan loudly, moving my hips in an attempt to somehow increase the friction. I want him to his that spot _again_.

The fingers are removed, and I shift, disappointed in the loss. Dante reaches down, unzipping his leather pants. He frees his aching arousal for me to see. I shift again. _That_ is a lot bigger than his fingers. A small pang of anxiety coils in my stomach as I wonder about the pain that is to come.

Strong hands lift my legs, placing them on his shoulders. Dante positions himself, moving to my entrance, he slides in. I jerk again, my hands moving to his shoulders, gripping him for comfort. I close my eyes tightly, groaning as he pushes more of himself inside. My insides throb with pain as the muscle is stretched.

"Damn, Nero…" he groans, "You're so _tight_."

About to make a smart-ass reply, I am silenced by a gasp as he begins moving. The pain still lingers, but as he pulls out and pushes back inside, it begins to ebb away. I hear him moan above me, his eyes closing slowly as he begins to move faster.

And with one hard thrust, he hits that spot again. Sparks shoot through my body, and I groan loudly, my hips bucking. "D-Dante! There!"

He complies, pulling out nearly all the way, then thrusting back inside, assaulting my prostate. I writhe under him, lost in ecstasy as he picks up the pace, his hands gripping my hips tightly. A spring begins to coil in my lower abdomen, and I desperately want it to release.

"Nero…" he says my name so seductively, I shiver. He changes our position, sitting back and pulling me up so that I'm straddling him. Burying his head in the crook of my neck, he continues to move inside of me, quicker, harder.

I wrap my arms around his neck, panting. The spring is about to release. "I…I'm going to..." I struggle between moans.

Dante groans lowly, quickening his pace. "Scream my name, Nero."

White bleeds into my vision, and I throw my head back, "Dante!" I release my hot seed onto both of our stomachs. My muscles tighten around his thick cock, and I hear him moan before he fills me to the brink. The release is too much for my body, and I feel liquid drip down my thighs. I shiver as I ride out the hard orgasm, clinging to the strong body of the other half-devil. We both pant to regain our breath. Then soft lips press to my own.

"I love you, Nero."

"I love you too, Dante." I breathe.

He pulls out of me and we both settle into the silken sheets. Dante holds me close to him, and the fatigue washes over me. Before I fade into sleep, I hear him say, "Oh, by the way, Nero,"

"Mm?"

"You're a damn tease."

* * *

**_This is actually my first ever fanfiction where I used a first-person view point.  
I tried my best, but to be honest, I think that Nero sounds more like me than himself. ."  
Oh well. R&R, k thx._**


End file.
